crysisfandomcom-20200222-history
Alcatraz
"Alcatraz, right, that's your name? Alcatraz...Destiny's a bitch, huh? I'll get you out of there, son." Laurence "Prophet" Barnes while saving Alcatraz from a Ceph Gunship Alcatraz is the playable character and main protagonist in Crysis 2 and the Crysis: Legion novel, which contains additional background info about him. He is a Force Recon Marine originally sent to New York to combat the Ceph, before receiving the Nanosuit 2 from Prophet. Background Alcatraz is 28 years old in 2023, which brings his birth date to be 1995. When he was 8 years old, he almost drowned, and has had a phobia of swimming since then (although he was able to overcome it if he had to). He grew up in a Christian family and went to church religiously until he was 14, but is no longer religious by the time of Crysis 2, instead invoking parody deities such as Flying Spaghetti Monster or Ceiling Cat.Crysis: Legion novel by Peter Watts Unlike Nomad, the protagonist from Crysis, he does not speak in-game (partly due to damaged vocal cords) (although it can be speculated that it is him talking during the Crysis 2 - Be the weapon ''trailer), nor does the player ever see his face. He was an enlisted member in the USMC at the beginning of Crysis 2 as a Force Recon Marine, being sent in to assist Prophet via submarine in the evacuation of Nathan Gould from besieged a New York. He is said to be fond of alcohol, and tequila in particular. Crysis 2 Crytek previously announced that the player would not be Nomad in an earlier video. Alcatraz is a mystery but as you play through the game you work out more and more about him. He was simply a Force Recon Marine until found half-dead by Prophet. The only way Prophet saw to winning the war was to give Alcatraz the Nanosuit 2.0, and now the suit is the only thing that's keeping him alive. During the game's opening, Alcatraz suffered severe injuries, including ballistic trauma to his heart, lungs, vertebrae, and sternum; multiple ruptures in his lungs; several broken ribs; a flail chest segment; and extensive pulmonary bruising. After receiving the Nanosuit 2.0, the fibers of the suit begin healing into his wounds, fusing with his body, and essentially causing power loss or shutdown of the suit to be lethal. An example of this can be seen when Lockhart ambushes Alcatraz and Gould. When his suit is shut off after it is revealed that he relies on it to live, Alcatraz' movement is severely hindered, the edges of the suit visor can be seen, and his heartbeat can be heard loudly. It also seems that the nanosuit's symbiotic nature completely prevents removal, as seen when a surgical machine overloads during a laser suit "rip" in the Prism. Many often wonder how Prophet removed the suit prior to his suicide. It can be figured that the only reason the surgical machine overheats is because the suit is fusing directly'' onto Alcatraz, instead of just using his DNA. References Category:Crysis 2 Characters